


Statement Begins [fanart]

by Lynge



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, taperecorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge
Summary: Started drawing again, this time digitally and inspired by the Magnus Archives (which is an amazing audio podcast in cthulu-esque fashion).Yes, I know there is no stop button. Either I fucked up, or maybe the watcher never stops.Case # is the Boneturner's tale. Probably one of my favorites.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Statement Begins [fanart]




End file.
